Gaara y el festival de primavera de Konoha
by Maicarmen
Summary: Gaara se ha enamorado,lastimosamente,el amor, es un niño ciego que no tomo en cuenta su opinion en todo este asunto;en medio de este apasionado romance,Sakura descubre en si misma una habilidad desconocida.Escritos de un neofita del fandom.


­**Del viaje de Gaara al Festival de Primavera de la Villa de la Hoja.**

--Ah no ser claro que Gaara quiera cogerse a todas las mujeres de Konoha—Sentencio Sakura al tiempo que tomaba violentamente un rosa del florero y su faz se cubría de una perversa sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la habitación Hinata la miraba entre avergonzada y divertida, es que desde que había descubierto ese otro lado de Sakura ya casi nada la abrumaba, ahora ambas se encerraban todos los viernes en la noche para contarse los pormenores de sus vidas entre risas escandalosas y palabras malsonantes.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, plantado en el pasillo del karaoke Gaara trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

"¿Que yo quiero que?"

"Debo tener arena en los oídos"

Ahora si que se había acobardado, no entendía como pero el brazo le pesaba tanto que no iba a poder tocar a la puerta, en cuestión de segundos había empezado a temer que su cubierta de arena se agrietara, balbucear, perderse y no encontrar el restaurante, que se le corriera el delineador, en resumen Gaara tenia un ataque de pánico, es que definitivamente invitar a cenar a aquella chica era MUY difícil, ya entendía al pobre de Naruto.

"Gaara no te asustes, es una chica"

Trataba de darse valor pero no estaba funcionando.

"Muy bien, piensa en todo lo que has pasado para llegar hasta aquí"

Todo comenzó de una manera muy inocente, la villa de la hoja y la villa de la arena habían realizado una misión conjunta y de regreso se encontraron con que los caminos estaban bloqueados, de manera que él y su equipo se quedaron unos días. Todo habría ido normalmente de no ser porque por alguna estúpida razón quiso salir a caminar bajo la lluvia.

"Menuda estupidez"

Sus compañeros lo miraron como a un loco pero no les hizo caso y se lanzo a la calle armado de un paraguas; fue entonces cuando la vio, ella estaba sola en medio de una cancha deportiva, entrenando incansablemente bajo la lluvia, completamente empapada, con la ropa adhiriéndosele a la piel, absolutamente inconsciente de haber desarmado a Gaara sin necesidad de usar ningún jut-su.

Gaara regreso entrada la noche a su habitación, no logro conciliar el sueño, rememoro innumerables veces los pasos de Sakura; no en vano se quedo observándola mientras entrenaba, no en vano la siguió hasta su casa y la vigilo hasta que se hubo dormido; ¿Cómo no había visto antes a aquella niña?

Cuando estuvieron listos para salir camino a la villa de la arena y después de haberla espiado activamente, Gaara no dudo en ir a despedirse de ella, no se despedía nunca de nadie a menos que se lo encontrara camino a la salida de la villa pero en esta ocasión preparo todo de antemano y salio antes que sus compañeros, todo con tal de despedirse de ella.

Cuando llego a su casa no fue a la entrada principal, dio un rodeo hasta el patio donde sabia que ella entrenaba hasta el medio día y allí estaba ella de cabeza, apoyada solo en la mano derecha desde hacia tres horas.

Se esforzó por no mirar a otro lado que no fuese el rostro de Sakura y la saludo.

--¿Qué tal Sakura?

Ella lo miraba un poco extrañada ¿Qué podía querer el chico de la arena con ella?

--Bien Gaara, entrenando, y… que raro ¿Tú todavía por aquí?—respondió sin moverse un solo milímetro.

-- Tuvimos que quedarnos unos días mas Sakura…-- a Gaara no se le ocurrió nada más interesante que decirle.

--Venía a despedirme.

--Ha bueno, adiós Gaara—Sakura hizo que su peso reposara en su brazo izquierdo y observo a Gaara absolutamente convencida de que los ninjas de la villa de arena eran muy extraños.

-- Adiós Sakura.

Entonces Gaara se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido sintiéndose como un verdadero fracasado, de que le valía poder crear tsunamis de arena si no podía despedirse correctamente de la muchacha que le gustaba.

De regreso en la villa de arena, Gaara presa del desasosiego amoroso se encerró en su habitación por una semana entera, lo único que hacía era ver maratones de Avatar: The last airbender y preguntarse por que él no podía tener tantas agallas como Toph, si él también podía hacer tierra-control o algo muy parecido al menos.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor era no rendirse y pensar en algunao estrategia, después de todo sí eso siempre le funcionaba a Naruto ¿Por qué no le iba a funcionara él?

En la villa de la arena casi todos notaron el extraño cambio de Gaara, pero nadie pudo desentrañar el misterio de: Por qué Gaara le preguntaba a los vendedores de flores acerca de las azucenas panda; por qué atosigaba a los recién casados con preguntas comprometedoras; por qué vivía pegado al tablón de anuncios de las misiones especiales; por que le preguntaba a todas las muchachas que regalo les gustaría recibir del amor de sus vidas; por qué vivía metido en la biblioteca leyendo poesía; y aun peor que todo eso junto, por que Gaara entrenaba de una manera tan desaforada e irreflexiva, que acababa siempre volviéndolo todo un verdadero chiquero; la situación era tal que sus amigos temieron que las mujeres de la villa lo mataran a escobazos debido a que Gaara llenaba de tierra los pisos acabados de barrer.

Así iba todo hasta que, un día, Gaara vio en el tablón de anuncios que una delegación de la villa de la arena iría a la villa Konoha con motivo del festival de primavera, antes de lo que canta un gallo el muchacho había conseguido integrarse a los delegados de ese año.

Esa tarde no fue a entrenar, paso toda la tarde comprando ropa nueva para el festival de primavera de la villa Konoha. Cuando sus compañeros lo vieron llegar cargado de bultos de ropa nueva, no pudieron creerlo; cuando lo vieron probarse una camisa tras otra sin que pareciera decidirse por alguna, se convencieron de que, en verdad debía pasarle algo; pero cuando anuncio que iba a Konoha por el festival de primavera entraron en pánico.

--¿Acaso estas loco?—preguntaron al unísono.

--Si, eso puede ser.

Gaara había enloquecido de amor por Sakura.

Una vez en la villa de la hoja Gaara se había detenido frente a un espejo a examinar su aspecto.

La ropa nueva le sentaba bien, temía que el jean negro le ajustara demasiado pero ahora podía ver que le quedaba perfecto, y ni hablar del suéter color vino y la camisa blanca, eran igualitos a los que usaba Killua Zaoldyeck en Hunter x Hunter, tenia mucha suerte por haberlas conseguido; satisfecho de su aspecto tomo la azucena panda que tanto le había costado conseguir y se dirigió a la cancha deportiva donde solía entrenar Sakura.

En el camino se encontró con Ino, quien estaba comprando flores para realizar un ikebana, al principio la rubia no pudo reconocer al ninja de la arena pero después de mirarlo detenidamente se convenció de que era él.

--Gaara, pero que bien te ves con esa ropa ¿Qué haces aquí, en Konoha?

Gaara apenas si la vio, habría preferido pasar de largo pero al final se detuvo.

"Tranquilo, Sakura no se ira"

--Hola Ino, vine por el festival de primavera, estoy con la delegación de la villa de la arena de este año.

--Ah y yo que pensé que tú solo tomabas misiones que tuviesen algo que ver con enemigos fuertes.

Mientras tanto el dueño de floristería no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la azucena panda que Gaara llevaba en la mano derecha.

--Oiga joven, esa flor que lleva es muy rara.

"no me diga"

--¬¬ Si, ya se.

--¿En donde la encontró?

--¬¬ La compre.

-- Y como pudo comprarla si la azucena panda no puede ser cultivada.

Ino que no había notado la flor empezó a prestarle atención cuando escucho que era una flor rara.

--¿En serio es muy rara esta flor?—pregunto al tiempo que la miraba de MUY cerca.

--Si, y muy valiosa, esta variedad de azucena solo se da en las paredes de la caldera de un volcán activo, es muy difícil conseguirlas—proseguía el viejo mientras Gaara miraba como aquellos floral-maniacos lo rodeaban.

Entonces Ino, poseída de algún espíritu protector de los arreglos florales, dijo.

--*o* ¡Hooo! Seria muy bonito tener una de estas en mi ramo de primavera.

En ese momento Gaara sintió la fatalidad venir sobre él y recurrió a su estrategia mas efectiva en casos como aquel.

--¡Miren allá! Un conejito.

Ino y el viejo voltearon entusiasmados y Gaara aprovecho para escapar de aquel lugar.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino no le costo demasiado trabajo encontrar a Sakura, estaba tomando unos refrigerios con sus compañeros de equipo en un kiosco al lado de la cancha.

Gaara se acerco con una seguridad y un aplomo envidiables.

--Gaara, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Naruto estaba muy asombrado de ver al shuunin allí.

--¡Hola! Naruto, Sasuke, vine por el festival de primavera.

--Gaara, no esperábamos que vinieras ¿Quieres comer algo con nosotros?—Sakura se levanto para saludar a Gaara.

--No gracias, Sakura yo solo vine para traerte esto—dijo al tiempo que extendía la mano con la azucena panda hacia Sakura.

Sakura por su parte no entendía nada, Gaara al ver que Sakura solo estaba allí mirándolo tomo su mano y coloco en ella la azucena, estrechándosela al tiempo que le decía.

-- Esta es una azucena panda, es muy rara, solo crece de manera salvaje en las paredes de la caldera de un volcán activo, cuando escuche hablar de ella pensé que Sakura-chan merecía contemplar una belleza tan rara como la de esta flor, por eso enfrente muchos peligros para conseguirla, por favor recíbela como muestra de mi admiración por ti.

Culmino con un sonrisa dulce que le había costado todo un día de ensayo delante de un espejo (a escondidas por supuesto), porque Zuko el chico inexpresivo de Avatar: The last airbender siempre lograba que las chicas se derritieran cuando sonreía y sí a él le funcionaba con mas razón le funcionaria a Gaara que no era un dibujo animado.

Sasuke por su parte contemplaba la escena, miraba la azucena y el rostro de Gaara sin comprender, boquiabierto, sintiéndose como si estuviera en otra dimensión.

Naruto en cambio no había captado las palabras de Gaara, eran algo como:

--Traerte esto bla bla bla, azucena panda bla bla bla, belleza rara bla bla bla.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando vio que Sakura se sonrojaba con violencia y que Gaara no soltaba su mano, entonces se dijo.

"Es una broma, Gaara encontró su sentido del humor perdido"

Pero vio a Gaara sonriendo y el mundo cayo pesadamente sobre él cuando entendió que Gaara en verdad estaba cortejando a Sakura.

Cuando Gaara se había ido Sakura miro detenidamente la hermosa azucena y empezó a hacer un recuento mental de todo lo que sabía de aquel muchacho; Naruto no paraba de decirle incoherencias pero en ese momento Sakura solo tenía una cosa en mente.

"Si no puedes conquistar a Sasuke, entonces has que se sienta celoso"

--Oye Sakura no debes escucharlo, esta loco, déjame ver esa flor, debe tener algo.

--¡Naruto no molestes!—grito Sakura al tiempo que golpeaba al chico para quitárselo de encima. No había tiempo, debía ir y contarle a Hinata.

-- Estoy segura, sí dijo eso debe estar enamorado de mi.

--Claro eso parece, pero ¿Estas segura?, es tan raro.

--Pues claro, uno no hace una cosa de estas así como así, ha no ser claro que Gaara quiera cogerse a todas las mujeres de Konoha—Sakura se echo a reír junto a Hinata cuando repentinamente la heredera del clan Hyouga se llevo las manos a la boca, espantada.

De pie detrás de sakura estaba Gaara, cuando tuvo el valor de tocar la puerta esta se abrió sin mas y él entro en la habitación encontrando a Sakura y a Hinata.

--¿Qué cosa dijiste Sakura?

Sakura se había quedado helada, miro la rosa entre sus manos y respondió.

--Le estaba contando a Hinata de un chico muy pesado…

--Que quiere cogerse a todas las mujeres de Konoha—le interrumpió él inexpresivo.

--Ja ja ja, si eso mismo.

Gaara miro con preocupación la rosa que Sakura tenía en sus manos y concluyo que efectivamente tenía competencia, sí Sakura hablaba de aquella rosa vulgar después de haber recibido su azucena panda significaba que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano; lleno de aprehensión se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la batalla cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

--Gaara no te vallas tan pronto, ¿a que venias?

--¿Qué?

--¿Venías a pedirme algo?

"No todo esta perdido Gaara, no te rindas"

--Si, mis compañeros me han dejado solo, venia a pedirte que me acompañaras a cenar.

Una vez en el restaurante, después del primer plato, Gaara empezó a sentir que las cosas no estaban saliendo como se lo esperaba, sí era cierto que Sakura era hermosa, delicada y hasta divertida pero Gaara sentía como su decepción crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, ¿En donde había quedado la aguerrida amazona que había sorprendido entrenando aquel otro día?.

--Es increíble no

--¿Qué cosa?

--Que estemos aquí cenando tan tranquilos después de que me atrapaste con tu arena en aquella ocasión.

Gaara permaneció casi tan inexpresivo como siempre, salvo tal vez por una rápida expresión de reconocimiento, un silencio ominoso se hizo presente sobre los adolescentes mientras Gaara se daba cuenta de por qué no había reparado antes en Sakura.

--Sabes, no imagine que fueses alguien tan sensible, no te pareces nada a ese Naruto.

"¿Por qué me esta comparando con Naruto?"

Mientras Sakura jugueteaba con el pollo teriyaki en su plato, Gaara estaba analizando la situación fríamente, toda la cena se había ido en una conversación intrascendente, el tipo de conversación en la que Gaara solo intervenía con monosílabos.

Aquella cena se estaba yendo a pique sin que Sakura supiera como y sin que Gaara lograra rescatarla de alguna manera y es que el entrenamiento para shuunin en la villa de la arena no contemplaba situaciones como aquella.

--Sí, yo tampoco me lo imagine ¿Y, mas o menos, cuales son los jut-su que manejas sakura?—preguntó Gaara en un intento medio desesperado por salvar aquello.

Sakura se desespero un poco, aun no dominaba ningún jut-su fuera de los básicos, no le gustaba admitir aquello pero la pregunta era demasiado directa como para evadirla.

--Pues todavía no he encontrado un maestro que me enseñe, no domino más que los jut-su básicos—dijo bastante intimidada por la mirada directa y escrutadora de Gaara.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta.

"Así que, por eso la atrape tan fácilmente"

--Pero yo te vi entrenar sola…

Sakura atravesó a su interlocutor con la mirada y este a su vez se sintió invadido de una extraña sensación que no lograba definir concretamente.

--¿Ha sí? Y ¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?—interpelo Sakura, quien hacia rato que dialogaba secretamente con su otro yo.

--Pues cuando fui a despedirme de ti ¿Recuerdas?, estabas entrenando ese día—se defendió hábilmente Gaara.

--Si… es verdad, que tonta soy.

"Si, muy tonta en realidad"

--Bueno, entrenando sola no conseguiré desarrollar ningún jut-su decente, con ese entrenamiento solo consigo mantener mi condición física.

--Eso no es cierto.

--¿Qué dices?

--Digo que no es cierto—señalo Gaara al tiempo que dejaba lo cubiertos sobre la mesa y llamaba al mesero con un seña imperiosa.

A estas alturas el dialogo interno de Sakura no era mas que un monologo en torno a la mejor manera de desollar vivo a Gaara. Mientras traían los postres Sakura clavo su mirada en la gigantesca escultura de lo maestros hokages; Gaara la observaba con detenimiento, ella era la persona que Naruto defendía con tanto ahínco, ¿Qué tenía de especial?, ahora la recodaba con claridad, en el examen de shuunin había conseguido un empate con Ino después de un esfuerzo exagerado, como ninja no era mas que una mediocre, sin embargo algo en ella le había enganchando, algo le había impactado durante esa misma cena.

Usaba un vestido distinto al del día del examen, este era un vestido de cuello muy alto, ceñido al cuerpo, de color negro, sin mangas; mirándola así, reclinada débilmente sobre la mesa con la mirada perdida y la boca contraída en una mueca de enojo, delante de un helado de fresa, adquiría un aura extraña, Gaara ya conocía aquella sensación, después de todo el desierto es un lugar misterioso.

En aquel momento Sakura sostenía una discusión consigo misma y Gaara la miraba con tanta atención que por un segundo vio una aparición estremecedora tras ella, no supo que era pero no dudo de la existencia de aquella sombra que se movió tras ella, sentía a su alrededor unas corrientes de chakra sumamente adversas que ha juzgar por la actitud de lo demás ninjas presentes solo estaban dirigidas a él; aquello debía provenir de ella no cabía duda.

Lastimosamente Gaara estaba tan invadido por el chakra emitido de manera inconciente por Sakura que apenas si podía sentir algo distinto del miedo.

--¿Entonces?—pregunto Sakura agriamente.

--¿Entonces qué?—Gaara se sentía cada vez mas desorientado sin saber el por qué.

--Ibas a decirme como aprender nuevos jut-su sin un maestro.

--Es verdad, he oído decir que Naruto desarrollo el solo un jut-su especial antes de presentar el examen de Shuu...—de manera asombrosa Gaara logro vencer el temor paralizante que sentía para articular con claridad aquello.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, las palabras se le quedaron frías en el paladar, Gaara solo alcanzo a ver aquella aparición fantasmal, surgir de la espalda de Sakura, antes de caer en un abismo en donde solo alcanzaba a oír a una furibunda Sakura gritándole atronadoramente.

Para cuando todo acabo el helado de Gaara se había derretido del todo y él estaba bañado en el sudor frío de los que han sufrido un terror extremo, Sakura lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa asombrada ante su postre derretido, era como despertar de una pesadilla.

Esa noche después de haber llevado a Sakura a su casa Gaara salio de la villa de la hoja, solo y sin haber asistido al festival de primavera, mira que haberlo atacado con aquel jut-su extraño, definitivamente lo ninjas de la villa de la hoja eran muy especiales.

-------------------------------------------------FIN-------------------------------------------


End file.
